Sherlock Holmes Crimes and Punishments
Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments is a video game based of the successful literary series Sherlock Holmes. This games stars Shercock Bones and Dicksucker. Origins The game was hyped up by Phil from day one. Since Phil has a reputation for bad games you know this couldn't be good. The game was played by the Lawrence, Bruce and James. When they played it they quickly found out about Shercock Bones' gay scheme. Plot Case 1 The game starts with Shercock Bones(played by Robert Downey Jr., Benedictine Comberbun, and Hugh Laurie) and his sidekick Dicksucker going to investigate a murder. While talking to the widowed woman he spit in her face, slapped her, lifted up her skirt then fucked her. When he actually investigated the murder he found a map to Hammerfest, which might or might not be a gay festival. The man was killed by a harpoon guy, which Bruce deduced was because the man stole the whalers kill. He then caught a young hooligan and started questioning him, and by that I mean staring at his crotch. Bones then returns home where he spat on his dog Toby, slapped him in the face, lifted up his tail and fucked him. He then spies on fat prostitutes. He went back to the crime scene grabbed a harpoon and stabbed a giant pig body. Bones returned home and told Dicksucker they need some sailors to liven up their party. THey get a young street urchin to bring Big Tom Dicksucker, Tony Two-Dick Dick Dick Dickles, John Niceass, Terry Badtouch, Ron Plunger, and Gay Manfucker. Thats all we will probably see of the plot because they will probably never play this again. Just kidding. Next Bones investigated a gardener and figured out he was fucking that old bag of bones who's husband was murdered. He returned home and created a questionable liquid, in which Dicksucker did all the work. He returned to the old bitch and questioned her about letters that detailed her vagina perfectly. He returned home after making the old bitch cry and found the little boy who hangs out with sailors. Now Shercock has to go undercover to find the sailor who blew the old bitches husband away with a harpoon. So Shercock puts on his best sailor outfit and glue pubes to his face and heads out. He found the sailor and beat him at an arm wrestling match and then planted evidence on him and arrested him for the murder, thus solving the case. Case 2 Characters * 'Shercock Bones- '''A British detective who loves to spit on people. slap them on the face, lift up their pants and fuck them. He loves going to Hammerfest and partying with sailors. * '''Dicksucker- '''Bones' gimp partner. He mainly does nothing but party with Bones and the sailors. * '''Le'Straddle- '''The Chief of Police/Scotland yard. Known for his greasy face and motionless lips. Episode * BIG GAY MYSTERY - Sherlock Holmes Crimes and Punishments Gameplay! * SHERLOCK IS A DICK - Sherlock Holmes Crimes and Punishments Gameplay! Part 2! Trivia * James wrote a Sherlock Holmes porn parody names ''Shercock Bones and the Pounds of The Baskervilles, it was so poplular it got its own Manga. * This game was most likely not be a series but it is, thanks Obama. Category:Inside Gaming Series